


Can You Move Your Seat Up?

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve plays matchmaker, a little bit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves his friends, and he would love them even more if they will just admit to each other how much they are in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Move Your Seat Up?

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU in Bucky not getting frozen again at the end of the movie and instead going with Steve and Sam wherever they went.

Sometimes the most surprising and unexpected things could become something if you just repeated them often enough. Again and again and again.

And sometimes, people could become a something when their best friend was close enough to a mental breakdown to snap and take things into his own hands, because waiting certainly brought no one anywhere. Especially not Steve Rogers to mental peace.

Can you move your sear up?

The first time it had happened, he hadn't even been in hearing distance, let alone had his attention fixed on them for a change. Apparently Bucky has asked for Sam to move his seat up in the car and Sam had answered with no, so far so good, stupid children, both of them had muttered the entire rest of the way to the airport in Leipzig about it.

To him.

Not each other.

To him who didn't understand a single thing about their complaining back then and had honestly been focused on something else in the bigger picture.

But then it became a thing.

A thing that was driving Steve completely insane.

\--

“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asked, sitting behind Sam on T'Challa's jet on their way to Wakanda after having freed their former teammates from the Raft. Steve threw a disbelieving look over to him from where he was still checking over Wanda's way too silent form, up in the front Sam glanced back at Bucky.

“No.” He answered, but then they grinned at each other for a short second and then relaxed back into their seats and Steve blinked at both of them in turns.

What the hell had that been about?

\--

They didn't stay in Wakanda, not for more than a few days to get their bearings and be checked over and get a sense of what to do now. Wanda left without them, promised Steve to call if she ever needed his help but preferred to seek shelter, comfort and the love of family with the Bartons. Steve packed Bucky and Sam together and they went into the world, not really on the run but also never really not restless and keeping open eyes on their surroundings.

It wasn't peace, it wasn't entirely being free, but it was the closest thing to relaxing and downtime than Steve had gotten in the last years. They traveled, went wherever they wanted to, spent way too much time arguing over food. And in Bucky's and Sam's case, spent way too much time arguing over everything before sharing a beer and laughing.

Steve's happiness over his friend's casual banter vanished rather quickly after a few short weeks on the run and especially after two weeks of staying in some remote little cabin in the French Alps. Banter was one thing, sexual tension, bristling chemistry and old-married-couple arguments a while other level.

Can you move your seat over?  
Can you move your seat up?  
Can you pass the salt?  
Can you pass the juice?  
Can you grab me another beer?  
Can you move over a bit?  
Can you scoot over a bit?  
Can you move over a pillow?  
Can you share some of the blanket?  
Can you drive any faster than this?  
Can you drive slower?

Can you, can you, can you...

Can you move, move, move...

And it always ended with a no and those derpy smirky half smiles that made Steve want to bash their heads together or bleach out his eyes. Or both. 

\--

It got to a point where they were in fact communicating like that more than normal people did in proper sentences, and he had to watch it all unfold like a movie he couldn't stop. Not that Steve really wanted to, it was endearing in a twisted annoying way to see his best friends fall in love, he was rooting for them, in the moments where they weren't driving him crazy.

They got down. All of them had days, sometimes even weeks where they could barely see the light up in the sky, where everything just seemed hopeless. Guilt was there a lot, Steve could get lost in his head easily these days. Nightmares were overly present, Bucky screamed himself awake often and needed hours sometimes to come back to them. Flashbacks happened when they least needed them, Sam was shaken up worse in the beginning then Steve and Bucky together.

Steve coped by drawing a lot, by writing letters he never sent, by talking about it. Bucky and Sam coped by playing pranks, jokes and one-liners on each other, or they teamed up to terrorize Steve. 

\--

He could have taken the snippy lines, the jokes and also the childish pranks, but then they reached Spain and the sexual frustration and tension between Bucky and Sam became thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Conversations with Bucky died the second he spotted Sam bending over to pick something up or stretch up to get something down. Conversations with Sam became utterly one-sided if Bucky pushed a strand of hair out of his face or smiled over something he read in his books.

Their showers, separate of course, got longer and longer until Steve could call himself lucky if he got any warm water at all. When they slept on the road and took turns keeping watch, they watched the other one more than their surroundings.

Sam stole Bucky's hoodie out of the laundry in Madrid, Bucky retaliated by taking Sam's socks, and despite them bickering over it very loudly the whole day, Steve saw them sleep deeper and more peaceful than ever before that night.

They brought each other leather bracelets, then presented them to Steve on their wrists as a token and proof of their friendship and when he dared to ask why they hadn't gotten him one, they told him to his face that there had only been two left. Voices perfectly even. Total pokerfaces. He got a necklace the next day, with a red bird and a silver ice cream cone. 

Sam got drunk and spent a whole hour comparing Bucky's eyes to the sky while said man kept his head ducked low and his lips pulled into a bright smile. Bucky actually managed to get high on something a kid had snug him in a club and spent half an hour describing to Steve just what he wanted to do with Sam, in and out of the bedroom, while Sam listened with dreamy eyes.

\--

Steve had enough one evening as they made rest for a few days in a finca near Barcelona, they had all had more than just a good day and Bucky and Sam especially had been on a roll. Even now as they sat down for dinner they were whispering between each other, snarked back and forth without even taking a breath and giggled like little girls.

“Okay, that's it.” He announced and slammed his bottle down on the table after Sam and Bucky had gotten lost in each others' eyes for the third time in just five minutes, both of them barely having eaten the fruit salad Steve had made. He had spent hours chopping fruit, damn him for wanting some little kind of appreciation, “I'm done.” He continued, pushed his seat back with enough force to have it topple over.

“Steve...”

But he waved Sam's input away and had him gaping for the rude gesture it was followed with, Bucky had raised both eyebrows as he walked around the corner to stand behind their chairs. Both hands reached out to grab the back of Sam's.  
“Can you move your seat a little closer?” He gave a very poor imitation of Bucky's voice and began to pull, “Well, sure, Bucky, I would love to.” He followed it up with an impression of Sam's sarcastic sweetness.

Bucky and Sam both froze and turned their heads slightly to stare up at him.

Steve had only gotten started.

“Can you put your arm around my shoulder?” He singsonged in the most deadpan voice he could manage, Bucky scowled as he pushed the fork out of his hand and wrenched up his arm, “Well, yes, Sam, there is nothing I would love more in this world.” He said and placed Bucky's arm around Sam's shoulders before reaching around Bucky's other side and pushing the bowl of orange slices towards Sam who stopped it with his hands from falling off the table without probably meaning to do so.

“Can you feed me one of those orange slices and look at me like the sun is shining out of my ass?” He snarled next, moving one of Sam's hands into the bowl, pinching a slice between two fingers, “Well certainly Buck, everything for you.” He growled and then shoved the piece of orange into Bucky's shocked mouth, “And now kiss and fuck and do god knows why and release us all out of this misery and freaking sexual tension.”

And under their gobsmacked looks he grabbed a beer and stormed from the kitchen and out of the house.

\--

When he came back later that night, he found them all over each other on the couch in the living room, Bucky with his hands up Sam's shirt and their lips practically glued together. Steve smiled and flopped into the armchair, turned on the TV and relaxed into resolved sexual frustration.

\--

He walked in on them seven times in the next two days and began to regret a few more life choices

\--

Also.

Payback was a bitch.

They were on their way to Rom in a very small, very old Italian car that Sam kept on insisting had been the only one left at the rental service, and Steve was beginning to feel cramps shoot up both legs where he had needed to fold himself in half to even make it past the front seat and had spent the entire right since then becoming awfully intimately familiar with his kneecaps.

So he couldn't be blamed too badly when he whined a little to get his friends' attention, both of whom were singing along to the Italian music on the radio, both not having the slightest clue of what they were singing along to, making up words as they went along. Holding hands, smiling at each other at every traffic light. 

“Hey guys, can you move your seats up?”

Bucky turned to look at Sam who kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them, even though it was perfectly straight and completely empty. They were both really quiet for a moment but then they smirked and Steve knew what was going to happen before they even opened their mouths at the same time.

"Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye, and say, 'No, you move'."

**Author's Note:**

> Last quote obviously taken from Sharon's eulogy in the movie.  
> Hoped you liked it.


End file.
